People may purchase products and services through a variety of different methods. A variety of user devices, such as desktop computers, portable computers, smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth may provide Internet browsers which may be used to purchase products and services. However, these user experiences for purchasing products and services through the user devices may be cumbersome and time-consuming.